The present invention relates to a stone disintegrator apparatus and, more particularly, to a stone disintegrator apparatus utilizing an impulse spark.
A discharge stone disintegrator apparatus disintegrates stone with the shock wave resulting from an impulse spark generated between electrodes of a probe upon application of a high voltage thereto. In such a stone disintegrator apparatus, probe electrodes are worn with each spark discharge. Discharge impulse is attenuated as the discharge operation is repeated over again until finally, no discharge can be performed. In view of this, after the probe is used for a predetermined period of time, it is replaced. When the probe is replaced, conventionally, the discharge start voltage between the electrodes is detected, and the degree of wear of the electrodes with each use is determined from the detected voltage. When it is determined that the probe has worn too much, it is replaced.
In order to determine the time for replacing the probe, a voltage detector with a very high impedance must be inserted between the probe electrodes. However, such a voltage detector is susceptible to noise. Therefore, measurements taken by the detector tend to be incorrect, and time for replacing of the probe cannot be determined accurately.